Camp Glen
by piggleewinx60
Summary: When Mr. Condor witnesses a fight between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, he forces both casts to attend Camp Glen for a month. Relationships will blossom, hearts will be broken, and friendships will be tested; who will survive the dreaded Camp Glen?


**Camp Glen**  
by piggleewinx60

**Summary: When Mr. Condor witnesses a huge fight between _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_, he forces both casts to attend Camp Glen for a month in hopes to "strengthen the bond" between the two shows. Relationships will blossom, hearts will be broken, people will be backstabbed, and friendships will be tested; who will survive the dreaded Camp Glen?**

**

* * *

A/N: Hello, all! This is my very first story on FanFiction! I'm so excited! Please review and tell me if you find this interesting and what I can improve upon. If people like it, I will continue with the story, but if not, I guess there isn't any point... haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's no secret that the casts of _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ hate each other. The rivalry between the two shows leads to continuous pranks, lies, and hurt feelings. So when Zora burst into the Condor Studios cafeteria, it was expected that she had been working on some sort of sabatoge method against the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_.

"I'm a genius!" Zora panted as she ran to the _So Random!_ table. Her pigtails bobbed up and down as she joined her cast mates.

"Is that supposed to be news to us?" Nico whispered to Grady sarcastically.

Sonny heard the comment and sent the guys "the look" before turning to Zora. "Really?" Sonny asked. "What did you come up this time, Zora?"

She stole a quick glance behind her at the _Mackenzie Falls_ table, and immediately her eyes were drawn to sparkly-eyed Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny didn't realize she was watching his every move until Chad started smirking and mouthed _I know I'm hot, Monroe, but no need to stare._ Sonny stuck her tongue out at him in response. _How childish_ he mouthed with mock disgust.

"Hello? Earth to Sonny!" Zora shouted to her cast mate.

"Don't bother. Nothing can interrupt Miss Sunshine's daily _fliriting_ with _Chad_!" Tawni sneered.

Sonny whipped her head back around and forced herself to focus back on Zora. She lowered her voice so that no other table would be able to overhear. "Is this another plan for revenge?"

Grady piped up. "Yeah, we _really_ need to get back at them for photo-shopping pictures of us, then publishing them on the cover of _Tween Weekly_. Chip Drama Pants gave me chicken pox and three arms!" Grady shuddered.

"Well my picture was the worst! They gave me Sonny's hair!!!" Tawni whined. "But the rest of me was still pretty!"

"Would you all listen to me!" Zora interrupted. "I present to you... the Chad-apult! It--"

"Oh, Chad-apult! I get it, like, Chad and catapult," Grady realized.

"Good job, genius," Nico said to Grady sarcastically as he playfully threw a rolled up _Tween Weekly _at Grady's head. It bounced off of Grady's head and flopped onto the table in from of them and unrolled to show the cover of the magazine.

"Ow..." Grady moaned as he rubbed his head where the magazine had hit his head."

"There's another one?" Tawni gasped, staring at the cover of the magazine in disgust. "I thought I burned all of those!!"

"Okay! I think we should all listen to Zora now!" Sonny cut in. "So, Zora, what does this so called Chad-apult do, exactly?" Knowing Zora, Sonny was sure it wasn't your average catapult.

"I thought you'd never ask," Zora smiled. "Well, it is an extension of my last catapult."

Sonny flinched as she thought about being hit with food multiple times with the other catapult. "Yes... that one worked... well," she muttered.

"It can launch anything under 25 pounds at really high speeds with just the push of a button. And the best part is," she smiled, "it is programed to always aim at them." She thrust a finger in the direction of the _Mackenzie Falls_ table. "More specifically, blondie over there... is he studying his reflection in a _spoon_?"

Everyone turned their attention to Zora's invention. "And the best part is," Zora continued, "it has a built in video camera to capture his hilarious expression when it messes up his hair!"

"Then we can sell the video to the press! And get back at them for giving me really ugly hair!" Tawni shouted. "Zora, that's perfect!"

Sonny frowned at Tawni's comment but decided to let it go. "So when do we do this?" she asked her cast mates.

Zora smiled. "I happened to have 25 pounds of ketchup behind that door right now..." she prompted.

The Randoms prepared for the ultimate food fight.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I will update in a few days; the more reviews, the sooner I will update. Next chapter is the food fight!! :)**


End file.
